


sweet dreams (are made of this)

by straddling_the_atmosphere



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Puppies, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Bucky drabbles based on prompts from Tumblr</p><p>Chapter 1: AU modern, Buckyy is a jaded porn star who hasn't gotten off in a scene since his days as a twink. Que Steve being his scene partner and Bucky realizes that multiple orgasms actually exists. Bucky is loud and hungry and their bodies just keep going. The director (Howard Stark) is sure the boys are dehydrated from the amount of cum spilled.<br/>Chap 2: halloween au<br/>Chap 3: social media and puppies<br/>chap 4: nightmares<br/>chap 5: death<br/>chap 6: metal detectors<br/>chap 7: "just once"<br/>chap 8: we do stupid things together<br/>chap 9: support</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, have all my stucky drabbles as i find them on my tumblr.

"Alright, uh, cut," Howard calls, for maybe the seventh time—they just keep going, Steve’s whole body trembling and flushed and Bucky still running his damn mouth, whispering filth in Steve’s ear that has him hard _again_ , how the fuck.

Bucky is loose and slick still from Steve fucking him earlier and he slides onto Steve and throws his head back, groaning low and rough, and Steve babbles something incoherent, the both of them glassy-eyed.

When Bucky calls Steve a punk in a voice that’s shot to hell as Steve flips them over, Howard throws his hands up in the air and tells the crew to pack up and “just leave them at it. Fucking rabbits.”


	2. dance fucker dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halloween au
> 
> steve is in an USO girl outfit  
> bucky is in the outfit that bucky has in the comics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY GET LONGER AFTER THIS, PROMISE.

“ _Steve?!_ ” Bucky’s voice was strangled and Steve flushed, fidgeting in the USO Girls uniform Natasha had helped him put on for the Halloween party at Stark Tower. He felt ridiculous in the short dress and the soft blush of makeup Natasha had swept on, and when he looked at Bucky to say so, the words in his throat died and heat spread through his body.

"Is that…are you sidekick Bucky from the comics?" Now his own voice was strained, Bucky in short spandex shorts, all long, smooth legs and smeared eyeliner rather than a mask—they both swallowed heavily, staring at each other.


	3. tweet, tweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bucky+cute animal, steve+twitter. :D pleaaaaase?
> 
> this is just pure fluff, really.

Steve first gets a twitter because he’s curious. Or, really, Tony makes him a Twitter but he’s verified in ten minutes and has nearly half a million followers in an hour. His first tweet is just: “hi” because he doesn’t really know what else to say. It gets retweeted nearly a hundred times and Tony teases him about it for a good hour. Steve flushes. He’s not exactly great at words—he probably shouldn’t have gotten this, but now it’s too late. 

His first twitter picture is of Bucky, half asleep and under a pile of blankets, blinking at him sleepily. He has to turn off the notifications after that. “Run?” Bucky mumbles, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Steve grins at him and nods. He’s gotten a lot better and he likes to go running with Steve, and Steve can’t complain because Bucky can finally keep up wth him. Sam hates them both. 

After their run, Steve goes into a coffeeshop for some sandwiches, leaving Bucky outside, tilting his head back into the sun. He tweets again, a picture of his coffee and how they misspelled his name. How do you misspell Steve? When he comes back out, Bucky is nowhere to be found. Fighting a flash of panic, he forces himself to look around calmly, calling Bucky’s name. “Over here!” Bucky says, and Steve wanders into an alley where Bucky is crouched down over a small bundle of dirty fur. There’s a little whine and a soft snuffling sound and Steve’s heart clenches at the sight of the puppy, emaciated and small with its ribs sticking out and missing its front left leg. 

"Oh, Buck…" Steve says softly, crouching down too. He takes out a piece of roast beef from the sandwich and offers it to the little animal, waiting patiently as it stumbles forward and takes it delicately with its teeth. He looks at Bucky’s hopeful face and sighs a little, not about to deny Bucky this, when he hardly ever asks for anything for himself.

"Let’s take him home and get him cleaned up." The look on Bucky’s face is totally worth the tantrum Tony throws when he finds out about it.

Two days and a bath and a few check ups later, Steve tweets a picture of Bucky with the puppy asleep on his chest, its grey fur looking soft and its tail wagging slightly. “Meet Dmitri.”


	4. nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: steve's been having terrible nightmares, waking up in the dead of the night and bucky tries to comfort him.
> 
> cliche'd use of that ONE LINE BUT IT'S SO GOOD OKAY

Steve woke with a shout, struggling to breathe when he still felt like he had an arm around his throat, metal and unyielding. He flinched when someone touched him, only relaxing when he saw Bucky’s sleepy blue eyes. “Hey, kiddo,” his voice was rough, his hand curling through Steve’s hair. Steve leaned into it, his whole body still shaking.

"Bucky?" He whispered, reaching out to clutch his fingers. "You’re here." He pressed his face to Bucky’s shoulder, feeling the in and out of Bucky’s chest and reminding himself that this was Bucky, not the Winter Soldier. Bucky would never hurt him. Unless he asked nicely. Or begged.

"Always here. ‘Til the end of the line and all that," he said with a small smile, and Steve relaxed.


	5. kapitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: post tws: bucky isn't as reformed as steve would like to think and forces him to make a tough choice that'd test his morals; bucky or what's right?
> 
> um. this is not fluffy. at all. character death like woah. AS IN EVERYONE FUCKING DIES.

Steve tried to catch his breath, his chest aching from the broken collarbone and cracked ribs. He started coughing, a bone rattling action that sounded like wheezing. “Bucky,” he panted. “ _Please_ don’t make me do this.” He had a gun to Bucky’s forehead, steady despite his condition.

This man wasn’t Bucky, eyes cold and flat. The bodies of the other Avengers were strewn around him. “You’ve been played, _Kapitan_ ,” he sneered, Russian accent bleeding through. “Kill me. Kill your boy,” he taunted, jaw tipped up defiantly.

Steve made a sound like a sob, ripped out of him, and he met Bucky—not Bucky, the Soldier’s—eyes. There’s a beat of silence and, lightning fast, Bucky threw the knife in his hand just as Steve fired the gun. The knife embedded itself in Steve’s chest right into his heart and he gasped as he watched Bucky fall over, dead. He had been dead anyway, and as Steve pulled the knife out, laying on the ground and feeling the blood trickle down his fingers, he hoped he died too.


	6. metal detectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Steve wants to take Bucky to the mall for some reason, and Bucky refuses to go. Steve is upset until he realizes Bucky's just embarrassed/worried he'll set off all the metal detectors in the stores with his arm
> 
> fluff again. because the last chapter was painful enough.

"C’mon, Buck," Steve wheedled, tugging his hand. Bucky seemed to dig his heels into the ground and shook his head. He had that stubborn set to his jaw and the slight push of his lower lip that showed his total unwillingness. Steve sighed quietly, dropping his hand.

"I thought we were past this," he said softly. "You’re not gonna hurt anyone."

Bucky’s eyes widened. “No—that’s not,” he huffs and his cheeks turned pink. He looked down and mumbled something inaudible to even Steve’s serum-enhanced hearing.  
"What was that?" he asked, squinting and pressing closer. He tangled their hands together.

"My arm," he mumbled, twisting the metal one in Steve’s grip. "It’s gonna set alarms off." His voice was embarrassed and he avoided Steve’s gaze, scowling when Steve starts to laugh. He taps the white star on the arm, letting the dull metallic sound clang.

"You think Tony didn’t think of that? He’s gonna be very upset you doubted his ability."

"What?" His eyes went wide. "He—oh," he suddenly remembered how it never went off when he had to step through the SHIELD testing and he started to pout when Steve laughed again.

"Don’t laugh at me, punk," he absolutely didn’t whine, shoving Steve, who just grinned until Bucky kissed the stupid smug look off his face.


	7. Just Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Just once."  
> Steve likes how Bucky looks in his uniform.

“Just once,” Steve says, eyes wide and pleading. “Before you go.”

Bucky unbuttons his army jacket and looks at him thoughtfully. Steve squirms under his gaze.

“We gotta be real careful not to mess it up,” Bucky says. Steve licks his lips.

“I promise,” he says, taking in the picture Bucky makes greedily. Bucky props his hands on his hips and Steve sucks in a breath.

“Fine, Rogers,” he grins. “Get on your knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo i'm back! let me know if you like it!


	8. we do stupid things together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky doing stupid things together. College AU.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in,” Bucky says, watching Steve from his dorm room bed as he carefully stacks all of the cartons of eggs he’s going to need for the night.

“Then help me out,” Steve huffs, giving him a look.

Bucky grins. “You know Rumlow is gonna kill you.”

“Deserves it, don’t he? The frat should be destroyed,” Steve grumbles. 

At around four am, the two of them, dressed head to toe in black (”Why are you so dramatic?” “It’s part of the look, c’mon, Steve, don’t you watch any movies?!) make their way to the giant Greek house. It’s still loud and crowded, but Steve and Bucky aren’t on the club baseball team for nothing.

By the end of the night, every single fraternity member has been egged. Brock Rumlow, fraternity president, has been egged no less than six times and the sight of him, yolk running through his hair and down his pants has Steve and Bucky in stitches. 

Back in the dorm, they strip off their clothes. “You think he’ll know it’s us?” Steve asks.

Bucky gives him a look. “Don’t be stupid. He doesn’t have anyone who hates him except you, Stevie.”


	9. support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: meeting at a support group

This is Bucky’s third meeting and he spends the entire time staring at the new guy sitting near the VA director, Sam. He’s a big guy, blond, slender fingers, broad shoulders, but all Bucky can see is how he hunches them in order to make his big frame seem smaller. It’s…interesting.

The guy looks up and, wow, his eyes are really blue. Sharp and wary and all those things Bucky sees in the mirror when he looks at himself. He doesn’t look away from the man’s gaze, meeting it unflinchingly. 

“Steve,” Sam says and the guy flinches hard, looking at Sam. “Hey,” Sam’s voice gentles. “You wanna talk today?” 

Steve shakes his head, dropping his gaze down at his hands.

Bucky makes his way to Steve at the end, when everyone is mingling and talking quietly as they eat soft, crumbly cookies and drink punch. Steve is off to the side,scribbling on a napkin. Bucky makes sure his steps are loud, not wanting to startle him, and sits down.

Steve looks up and Bucky offers him a grin, something he hasn’t worn on his face for a long time, a shadow of what it was.

“Hey,” he says. “I’m Bucky.”

“Steve,” Steve says after a moment. His voice is lower than Bucky expected. 

Bucky wiggles his metal fingers at him. “What’d you lose back there?”

Steve tilts his head a little and Bucky sees a hearing aid in one ear. “Some of my hearing, mostly. And some of my mind,” he says wryly.

Bucky snorts loudly. “Me too, pal. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me more at my tumblr! resistanceposterboy.tumblr.com


End file.
